Adventure time with fin, Jake and Jeff the killer
by Matias-the-killer
Summary: El asesino mas grande y misterioso del mundo se encuentra con Fin y Jake al parecer no recuerda nada, Rated M por lenguaje fuerte y posible lemmon
1. Chapter 1

_**Publico este fic porque un amigo me lo pidió **_

Era una mañana "normal" en las tierras de Ooo, Fin, Jake y Marceline estaban peleando con varios demonios fuertes y con armas

-Toma esto-dijo Marceline cortando a quince demonio por la mitad con su bajo-hacha

-Malditos-dijeron varios demonios

Jake hizo grande su puño y aplasto a trece demonios y Fin decapito de diez demonios

-Todo listo-dijo Fin cuando se dirigieron a su casa un demonio salto hacia fin y lo dejo tirado en el suelo

-Ve a dormir-dijo el demonio alzando su espada

Fin cerro los ojos esperando el impacto luego de un minuto abrió los ojos y encontró al demonio sobre el con un cuchillo en su cabeza

-Esa es mi línea imbécil-dijo una voz

Fin giro su cabeza y vio a un joven con la piel pálida, ojos y cabello negro tenía una chaqueta con capucha blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos el había clavado su cuchillo en la cabeza del demonio…lo que llamo la atención de Fin era que tenía una sonrisa tallada

-¡Fin!-gritaron Jake y Marceline acercándose al chico héroe

El chico pálido acerco su mano a Fin para levantarlo y Fin la agarro

-Gracias por la ayuda amigo-agradeció Fin

-De nada-contesto el joven con una voz muy débil casi como si le susurrara a Fin

-Soy Fin ¿Cómo te llamas?-interrogo el chico rubio

-Es raro que no sepas de mi pero….soy Jeff the killer puedes llamarme Jeff si lo prefieres-dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia

Fin hizo lo mismo que Jeff, Marceline y Jake vieron al joven creepypastero

-Oh claro ellos son mis amigos Marceline y Jake-dijo Fin señalando a su compañero y a su amiga vampira

-Hola-dijeron el perro mágico y la princesa vampira

-Hola-dijo Jeff seguido de una risa psicópata

-Bueno…. ¿de dónde eres?-pregunto Fin

-Yo….no lo sé-dijo Jeff

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto Jake

-Yo…estaba….corriendo por un parque….vi las sirenas de policías y…..corrí hasta que los vi-dijo Jeff agarrándose la cabeza por la jaqueca que tenia

-Ah ¿entonces no tienes lugar donde ir?-pregunto Fin

-Hermanito ¿Qué piensas hacer?-susurro Jake al héroe

-Vamos a llevarlo a la casa del árbol-le respondió Fin

-Pero Fin él llega y ataca a un demonio…no lo conocemos-susurro Jake

-Puedo oírlos desde aquí-dijo Jeff

-Eh quiero decir… ¿quieres venir a mis casa del árbol?-pregunto Fin

-Claro-dijo Jeff

-¿Oigan aún está de pie lo de atacar el campamento de los hombres árbol?-pregunto Marceline

-Sip-dijo Fin

Jake, Fin y Jeff fueron a una casa en el árbol en la entrada se podía ver un enorme tesoro además de muchas armas en la sala todo parecía normal y llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes en ella había un armario, una cama un poco desarreglada, una lampa, una ventana y un dibujo de una televisor con antena

-Perdón por el desorden-dijo Fin

-Yupi-dijo Jeff saltando en la cama

La escena se veía como si Jeff fuese un niño de seis años, Jake y Fin se rieron suavemente, luego vieron el atardecer y recordaron el campamento de los hombres árbol

-Jake tenemos que irnos o los hombres-árbol-dijo Fin

-Sí, cierto vamos-dijo Jake dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Pero no podemos dejar solo a Jeff-dijo Fin

-Cierto se podría llevar todos…nuestros pasteles-dijo Jake alarmado

-No…sería una descortesía de nuestra parte-dijo Fin

-Ah claro ¿oye sonrisas quieres venir con nosotros?-interrogo Jake

-Claro perrito-dijo Jeff

Los tres salieron de la casa y fueron al bosque, estaban escondidos en unos arbustos y unos hombres árbol estaban marchando hacia el dulce reino

-¿Dónde está Marceline?-pregunto Fin buscando a su amiga con la vista

-Ahí-dijo Jeff señalando a Marceline que estaba siendo sujetada por un hombre-árbol

-Déjenme hijos de puta ahora o lo lamentaran-grito Marceline seguido de insulto e maldiciones en un idioma extraño

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Fin esperando respuesta del perro-mágico

-Hora de detener a Jeff-dijo Jake

Jeff salto hacia un hombre-árbol y le corto la cabeza, los demás se agruparon alrededor de Jeff

-¡Hora de aventura!-gritaron Jake y Fin corriendo hacia el hombre-árbol

Fin decapito a siete hombres-árbol y Jake destrozo a cinco hombres-árbol, el hombre-árbol que tenía a Marceline se fue corriendo al bosque con ella

-¡Suéltame idiota!-grito Marceline enojada

-No, te violare por ser una tonta-dijo el hombre-árbol

Marceline se enojó mucho más y forcejeo para liberarse mientras gritaba, se escuchó una risa psicópata que se podía escuchar a kilómetros esa risa estremeció tanto a Marceline como al hombre-árbol

-¿Quién mierda anda ahí?-pregunto el hombre-árbol

-Go to sleep-se hoyó una voz ronca luego un cuchillo atravesó el pecho del hombre-árbol haciendo que Marceline escapara el monstruo de árbol cayó al piso, Jeff se acercó al monstruo y le arranco un corazón de manzana

-Eh….¿qué es esto?-pregunto Jeff confundido, se encogió de hombros y devoro la manzana solo dejando solo las semillas

-Gracias-dijo Marceline aun en el suelo

Jeff levanto a Marceline del suelo, luego Fin y Jake se acercan a sus amigos

-¿Marceline estas bien?-interrogo Fin preocupado a su amiga

-Claro el loquito me ayudo-dijo Marceline

Los cuatro regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, el día empezó con un nuevo aliado y un rescate

Mientras tanto en una cueva

En la cueva estaba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro con capucha que le cubría la cara, había una esfera negra, unos libros en estantes, pociones y cosas extrañas en frascos

-¡Mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una puta vez?!-grito el hombre enojado en la esfera se podía ver a Jeff en la casa del árbol-¡¿Cómo es posible que un psicópata insecto horrendo sobreviva a tantas cosas?!-su voz era rara parecía muy gruesa

Una sombra extraña se acercó al hombre de la ropa negra, en donde estaban los ojos había unas esferas rojas, se podía escuchar unos gruñidos con una agitación muy fuerte

-Cálmate o tu cabeza se quemara de nuevo-dijo la sombra

-Si, por esa razón vivimos en una cueva-grito un poco haciendo eco en la cueva

-Además este es solo el inicio del juego….pronto todos caerán y todo será nuestro-dijo la sombra en sus ojos se podía ver como una flama resplandeciente de furia, maldad y locura

Ambos hombres rieron a carcajadas imaginando su siniestro plan

**Bueno hasta aquí ¿Cómo llego Jeff a la tierra de Ooo? ¿Quiénes serán los dos hombres de la cueva?,….bueno hasta aquí el cap**


	2. Fragmentos de recuerdos

_**Bueno aquí está el cap 2 :d**_

En la casa del árbol de Fin y Jake, Jeff estaba teniendo una pesadilla se movía de un lado para otro, el creepypastero podía oír voces de todo tipo y familiares mientras caminaba por un sendero oscuro

-¡Idiota!, ¡raro! ¡Vete de aquí fenómeno! ¡Malnacido! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡ASESINO!-dijeron miles de voces la última grito despertando a Jeff

-¡Mierda!-grito Jeff las voces se le hacían familiar y por una extraña razón sentí agradable y alegre

-Hola amigo-dijo Fin entrando por la puerta

-Hola-dijo Jeff con la respiración difícil y sudando frio

-¿Pesadilla bro?-pregunto Fin

-Aja-dijo Jeff

-¿Aun no recuerdas nada?-pregunto el héroe

-Nop-dijo Jeff

-¿Quieres salir afuera?-pregunto Fin

-Sip-dijo Jeff y ambos salieron

En el campo

Era un campo verde con mucho pasto y flores al frente de la casa del árbol, Jake esperaba a sus dos amigos

-Hola-dijeron Fin y Jeff

-Hola…. Ey ¿Qué les parece si exploramos una cueva?-pregunto Jake detrás de él había un hoyo gigante en el suelo

-Si-dijeron Fin y Jeff

Los tres entraron en el poso saltando como en una piscina, al entrar se dieron cuenta que era una especie de castillo subterráneo, había muchos esqueletos y armas tiradas en el piso

-Wow que loco-dijo Fin

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Jake

-Tal vez un castillo que se sumergió-dijo Jeff

Los tres entraron al castillo, tenía más esqueletos, donde estaba el trono estaba un esqueleto con una corona con un diamante de negro con verde y un bastón de oro

-Órale que lindo se ve-dijo Jake mirando el bastón

-Sí, espera… ¿no es este el diamante que la princesa buscaba?-pregunto Fin agarrando la corona

-Si cierto….tenemos que llevárselo ahora-dijo Jake

Los tres salieron de la cueva pero Jeff antes de salir escucho una canción

Everything has a reason even more fun is time to get out of this story is that it is good to escape neither the beginning nor the end if in madness and I say goodbye live

Esa canción hizo estremecer un poco a Jeff y a la vez le parecía rara pero pegadiza

-¿Pasa algo amigo?-pregunto Fin mirando a Jeff fuera de la cueva

-NO…nada-dijo Jeff y salió de la cueva

El hombre vestido de negro apareció en la cueva cantando la canción de hace rato parecía que detrás de su capucha sonreía maliciosamente

Mientras tanto en el reino de Ooo

Los tres entraron al castillo donde se encontraba e trono real, la dulce princesa estaba al frente de ambos claro que al principio Jeff se impresiono por lo grande y colorido del palacio

-Hola princesa les traemos esto-dijo Fin dándole la corona a la princesa

-Oh gracias chicos lo buscaba por meses-dijo la dulce princesa agarrando la corona-¿Quién es su amigo?-pregunto mirando a Jeff un poco rara y asustada

-Es Jeff nos salvó de los malvados hombres-árbol con Marceline-dijo Fin

-Si casi nos matan y él nos salvó el pellejo-dijo Jake

-"_Que raro…siento como que algo no encaja bien…..¿qué clase de persona nace con cicatrices y quemaduras?….nunca lo había visto por aquí_"-pensó la dulce princesa

-¿Princesa se encuentra bien?-pregunto Jeff

-Eh si bienvenido al dulce reino-dijo la dulce princesa saludando a Jeff

Luego de un pequeño recorrido entraron al laboratorio, Mentita entro con una bandeja con químicos y líquidos raros

-Esperen un rato tengo que hacer algo-dijo la dulce princesa dejando el diamante en la bandeja y derramándole unos líquidos

-Hola soy Jeff-dijo el joven pálido mirando a Mentita

-Hola soy Mentita gusto en….-justo cuando miro a Jeff sus ojos cambiaron y se volvieron de color amarrillo fosforescente y gruño al peli-negro

-¡Mentita!-grito la dulce princesa

-Oh…perdón pero sentí una enorme cantidad de maldad en el-dijo Mentita señalando a Jeff

-¿No estarás equivocado Mentita?-pregunto Fin

-No…..no lo sé…pero si fuera ustedes tendría mucho cuidado-dijo Mentita- y tu joven deberías ser precavido

-Oh vamos hace apenas 5 minutos que me conoce y me dice malo-dijo Jeff molesto

-No lo creo Mentita solo se preocupa por todos-dijo Fin

-Por fin está listo-dijo la dulce princesa agarrando el diamante

La dulce princesa tiro el diamante al suelo, en dos minutos el diamante se transformó en una figura humanoide con ojos rojos y una espada de diamante

-Princesa ¿qué es esto?-pregunto Fin

-Era un diamante pero logre transformarlo para que sea otro guardián para tener más seguridad-dijo La dulce princesa

Luego el diamante humanoide lanzo un grito agudo, luego le salieron otros dos brazos con espadas

-¡Oh no! ¡El diamante estaba guardando una enorme cantidad de maldad dentro de ella!-dijo la princesa

-No se preocupe princesa nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo Fin-¿Verdad Jake?-pregunto dándose la vuelta pero no estaba el perro mágico que lo acompañaba

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Estaba Jake recostado en su cama, luego Bmo entro a la habitación

-¿Jake no deberías de estar de ayudando a Fin?-pregunto Bmo

-No, el estará bien además me estaba aburriendo por ahí-dijo Jake despreocupado

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio

Fin estaba siendo golpeado por el hombre-diamante, luego Jeff lo golpeo en la cara pero su mano se volvió muy roja

-¡Auch!-dijo Jeff adolorido agarrándose la mano roja

El hombre-diamante agarro a Jeff del cuello estrangulándolo y dejándolo sin aire

-¡Rayos! ¡Muérete de una vez!-dijo Fin lanzándole un líquido al hombre-diamante

El hombre-diamante se estaba derritiendo, luego tiro a Jeff contra el suelo inconsciente

-¡Jeff!-gritaron la dulce princesa y Fin acercándose a Jeff

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Jeff

Jeff estaba en una completa oscuridad, estaba la extraña sombra con ojos rojos al frente de Jeff

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Jeff

-Soy alguien que te conoce Jeff-dijo la sombra

-¿Cómo me conoces?-pregunto Jeff

-Te eh estado observando por un largo tiempo y he visto lo que puedes hacer y sé que no tiene límite para tu poder –dijo la sombra sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Qué son esas voces en mi cabeza?... ¿Qué significa esa canción?-pregunto Jeff

-Escúchalas atentamente y sabrás la respuesta-dijo la sombra

Jeff sintió un frio agradable luego desapareció, el hombre encapuchado de negro apareció detrás de la sombra

-¿Crees que recordara todo lo que paso antes de llegar a Ooo?-pregunto el hombre encapuchado

-Si…y cuando eso pase tendremos que estar preparados para pelear...ese engendro no puede ganar….pronto todos sabrán lo que es el infierno-dijo la sombra mientras reía de una forma maligna

En el laboratorio

Estaban Fin y la dulce princesa tratando de despertar a Jeff que estaba inconsciente en el piso

-¡No respira!-grito Fin preocupado

-Se que hacer-dijo la dulce princesa

La dulce princesa le dio respiración de boca a boca a Jeff, Fin al ver la escena se sonrojo, cuando Jeff despertó noto que la dulce princesa lo besa y se sonrojo mucho

-Bien ya despertó-dijo La dulce princesa sonrojada alejándose un poco de Jeff

-Si-dijo Jeff

Los dos se fueron a la casa del árbol al llegar encontraron a Jake jugando con Bmo

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Jake

-¿Dónde estabas?...casi nos matan-dijo Fin

-Es que me aburrí y me vine a la casa-dijo Jake sonriendo como si no hubiese hecho nada malo

Fin lo miro con molesta durante unos minutos

-¿Quieres un sándwich?-pregunto Jake

-Si-dijo Fin cambiando su cara a una de inocencia y se fueron a la cocina

Jeff se sento en el sofá pensando en lo que le decían las voces y cantaba esa canción tan hipnotisante

Everything has a reason even more fun is time to get out of this story is that it is good to escape neither the beginning nor the end if in madness and I say goodbye live

Jeff se sintió aliviando y animado cuando oía esa canción

Mientras tanto en una casa abandonada

El hombre encapuchado y la extraña sombra estaban en una habitación

-Bueno el mensaje ya fue enviado-dijo la sombra

-Si….pero empiezo a aburrirme-dijo el hombre

-Ya sé que hacer-dijo la sombra-ya vuelvo es hora de que los dos más raros se conozcan-la sombra desapareció

-Ya se…si falla y no muere estaremos en problemas-dijo el hombre encapuchado

**¿Qué será lo que trama la extraña sombra? ¿Por qué Jeff sueña con las voces? ¿La canción será parte del pasado de Jeff?...bueno hasta aquí el cap **


	3. Las ochos paginas

_**Aquí otro cap de mi fic…ya sé que tarde mucho…pero aquí XD**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Los dos jóvenes y el perro mágico estaban caminando por un valle, en el camino encontraron a un anciano que estaba siendo molestado por tres bandidos de piel roja con armas

-Auxilio-dijo el anciano

Jeff santo sobre el bandido más grande y lo apuñalo en el brazo, el demonio con un cuerno y el otro que era un bandido de tres ojos agarraron a Jeff y lo patearon en el estómago, Jake hizo su puño grande y aplasto al demonio de un cuerno, el demonio saco una vaso con un líquido verde y lo arrojo en la cara del perro mágico, Fin saco su espada, el bandido de un ojo saco su martillo y golpeo a Fin en la casa, Fin golpeo al bandido de un ojo en la cara los tres bandidos escaparon

-¡Y no regresen!-grito Fin cuando solo eran un punto en el horizonte

-Muchas gracias jóvenes les daré un regalo muy especial-dijo sacando un raro cubo-si son los bastantes valientes para enfrentar al temible monstruo que acecha en el bosque el monstruo les concederá un deseo a cada uno…si están listos presionen el cubo mágico-le da el cubo a Jeff y se va

-Yo creo que es una trampa-dijo Jake

-Sí, yo también-dijo Jake

-¡Deseo!-grito Jeff presionando el botón rojo

Los tres fueron succionados por el cubo a un lugar oscuro con pocos árboles, era el bosque que hablaba el viejo

-Oye no tenías que tocar el botón-dijo Jake

-Pero quiero mi deseo-dijo Jeff

-Está bien yo deseare una nueva espada-dijo Fin

-Y yo un sándwich-dijo Jake

Ambos se adentraron en el bosque….luego de unos minutos encontraron un pedazo de papel luego de agarrarlo se podía ver que estaba escrito "Help me"

-¿Qué significa?-pregunto Fin

-No sé yo no hablo inglés-dijo Jake

-Dice: "ayuda"-dijo Jeff

-¿Desde cuando hablas inglés?-pregunto Fin

-No che-dijo el Creepypastero

-Sigamos-dijo Jake

Los tres volvieron a caminar durante un largo tiempo hasta que…

-¡Estoy cansado!-dijo Jake molesto y acostándose en la roca, Fin y Jeff empezaron a respirar con dificultad

-Jake….levántate….o….algo…..te ataca….ra-dijo Fin con dificultad

-Pero estoy cansado-dijo Jake ahora acostándose en el piso y mirando el lago

En el agua se podía ver una cosa blanca sobre algo negro, Jake fijo su vista en un papel que estaba en la roca alargo su brazo y agarro e papel, luego se acercó a los dos chicos cansados

-¿Ahora que dice ese papel?-pregunto Fin

-Dice: "Follows" y esta dibujado un árbol y un tipo raro-dijo Jake pasando el papel a Jeff

-Él te sigue-susurro Jeff sintiendo alegría y furia

Por alguna razón Jeff sintió como deseaba destruir a esa cosa que estaba junto al árbol además sus ojos se empezaron a volver rojos

-¿Sera Hunson Abader?-pregunto Fin

-No creo…este no tiene cara-dijo Jake

-Mejor enviamos a Bmo y que le pregunte a Marceline-dijo Jake sacando su celular, tomo una foto de las notas que ya tenía y se la envió a Bmo

-Bueno sigamos-dijo Fin

Fin y Jake se dirigieron a mas adentro en el bosque, Jeff miro una figura muy alta no se podía distinguir, la oscuridad cubría

-¿Vienes amigo?-pregunto Fin

-Claro….-dijo Jeff caminando junto con Fin y Jake

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Marceline

Marcline estaba tocando su bajo-hacha al frente de ella estaba un teclado con unas notas, Bmo entra apurado a su casa

-¿Qué pasa Bmo?-pregunto Marceline

-Tienes que mirar esto-dijo Bmo mostrando el mensaje que decía: "Marceline estamos en un bosque con la foto del papel

Marceline se sorprendió mucho parecía conocer

-¡¿Dónde están los chicos?!-pregunto Marceline preocupada

-Acabo de rastrearlos y están en el bosque abandonado cerca del reino flama-dijo Bmo

Marceline salió volando muy rápido preocupada y Bmo volvió a la casa del árbol

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque

Fin, Jake y Jeff andaban caminando sin rumbo….hasta que encontraron unos tanques de gasolina

-¿Y esto que es?-pregunto Fin

-Ay no se jovencito-dijo Jake

-Miren otro papel-dijo Jeff agarrando el papel que decía: "no" repetidas veces y en el medio estaba en hombre con uniforme

-¿Muy bien ya me canse quién demonios es ese tipo?-pregunto Jake molesto

-No se…..pero tengamos cuidado seguramente él nos acecha entre las sombras-dijo Fin

-Uy ¿de dónde sacas eso?-pregunto Jake

-Solo dije palabras al azar-dijo Fin

Fin, Jake y Jeff volvieron a caminar esta vez encontraron el papel en el suelo que decía:"can't run"

-No puedes correr-dijo Jeff

-¿Qué ahora nos amenaza?-pregunto Jake-pues que le entre le daré una paliza

Luego los arbustos empezaron a moverse a causa del viento

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-grito Jake asustado

-¿No que valiente?-pregunto Fin riéndose

-Cállate-dijo Jake

Los tres volvieron a caminar por un sendero hasta que encontraron otro papel

-Esto es raro…..nunca es tan fácil encontrar-dijo Jeff

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Jake agarrando el papel

-No se…..se me vino a la cabeza de repente-dijo Jeff sobándose la nuca

-Aquí no dice nada solo está el tipo raro con varios árboles-dijo Jake

-Oh bueno….sigamos-dijo Fin

Los tres volvieron a caminar durante un largo tiempo…

* * *

Mientras tanto con Marceline

Marceline caminaba por el bosque tratando de encontrar a los chicos, sintió un escalofrió de tan solo pensar en la criatura que los acechaba

-"Todo esto es culpa del señor sonrisas…creo que él nos metió en todo esto…se parece mucho a….no, no puede ser el debió ser un sueño nadie puede hacer eso..." pensó Marceline mientras recuerdos invadían su mente…y secretos de repente oyo unas pisadas-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto molesta la vampiresa, luego se detuvo al mirar a un hombre alto, de atrás suyo salía mucha niebla, Marceline corrió hacia para machacarlo con su bajo-hacha pero le daba mucho sueño….y termino inconsciente

Mientras tanto con los tres chicos

Fin, jake y Jeff seguian caminando por el bosque hasta que...

-¡Ah! ya me aburri-dijo Fin

-Tranquilo viejo encontraremos la ultima pronto-dijo Jake

-Esta bien-dijo Fin arrojo una piedrita y un papel se cayo a la cara de Fin-!no veo¡-dijo tratando de quitarse el papel de la cara

Jake agarro el papel de la cara de Fin, luego de unos segundos mostro el papel y decia: "Always Watch no eyes"

-El te mira sin ojos-dijo Jeff

-¿Entonces con que te mira?-pregunto Fin

-Tal vez con el ojo que estoy pensando-dijo Jake

Los dos chicos y el perro magico se adentraron hasta llegar a un baño publico

-Bueno...no tenia ganas pero gracias bosque-dijo Jake entrando al baño

-Jake no entres sin avisar-dijo Fin

Jeff fijo su vista en la pared del baño y agarro el papel qye habia, lo mostro y decia: "Dont look...or take you"

-No lo mires...o te atrapara-dijo Jeff

De repente un grito se escuchó, los tres chicos fueron corriendo donde se escuchó el grito, cuando llegaron vieron a un hombre alto, pálido, sin cara con varios tentáculos saliendo de su espalda, en uno de los tentáculos estaba Marceline

-¡Suéltame cosa!-grito Marceline

-Soy Slenderman….y veo que encontraron todas mis notas-dijo el hombre pálido

-Hora de aventura-gritaron los tres atacando al Slenderman

El Slenderman en unos segundos enredo a los chicos con sus tentáculos y dejando a Marceline en el suelo, ella tenía la vista borrosa por alguna razón, se apresuró a agarrar su bajo-hacha y golpeo a la criatura muy fuerte haciendo que cayera al piso adolorido, los dos chicos cayeron al piso mientras que Jeff….

-Auch ¿Qué rayos…?-Marceline se dio cuenta de que Jeff estaba sobre ella

-Me salvaste gracias jejejeje-dijo Jeff

Luego de unos minutos mirándose fijamente a los ojos Jeff noto que tenia sus manos en sus pechos y pierna de Marceline, se levanta rápidamente, ambos estaban muy sonrojados

-De nada-dijo Marceline

Jake se hizo mas grande y justo cuando iba a pisar al Slenderman…

-¡Jeff hijo de puta pagaras por esto!-grito el Slenderman enojado

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Jeff

-Yo te conozco….eres un…-justo cuando iba a terminar de hablar se quedo inconsciente

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Jake

-Nos lo llevamos a casa desde que llegue aquí no recuerdo una mierda-dijo Jeff

-¿Quién estaria tan loco para llevar a su casa a un loco desmayado?-pregunto Marceline

-Nosotros-dijeron Fin, Jake y Jeff

Los tres agarraron al Slenderman y volvieron a su casa en el árbol

* * *

En una casa abandonada

Estaba el hombre con la rara sombra sentados en una mesa redonda comiendo te con galletas (que maricas XD)

-El idiota sin cara no pudo terminar la misión-dijo el hombre

-Si Jeff recupera la memoria todo sera un gran caos-dijo la sombra extraña

-Si...y mas para nosotros...ese idiota tiene que morir pronto-dijo el hombre

-Menos mal que tengo un plan B para eso-dijo la sombra extraña

**Bueno hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado**


	4. Fría locura

A la mañana siguiente

Jeff estaba durmiendo y tenía pesadillas de nuevo, él se encontraba corriendo por un pasillo mientras algo lo perseguía, era una sombra rara, cuando la sombra atrapo a Jeff, se mostró su cara….era idéntico a él, la copia saco su cuchillo y apuñalo a Jeff en el hombro, Jeff luego apareció en una habitación con camisa de fuerza….unos espíritus aparecieron al frente de Jeff y le gritaron muchas cosas….despertó preocupado, al lado de su cama estaba Slenderman

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡Aléjate monstruo feo!-grito Jeff golpeando al Slenderman en la cara

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas?-pregunto Slenderman

-Porque pensé que era el cuco-dijo Jeff

-Fin y Jake nos esperan en la sala vamos-dijo Slenderman

-Bueno feo-dijo Jeff

* * *

Unos minutos después

Slenderman, Fin, Jake y Jeff estaban sentados en el sofá

-¿Slendy sabes algo sobre Jeff?-pregunto Jake

-Si…y no me llames Slendy perro tonto-dijo Slendy

-Bueno cara de borrador-dijo Jake

-Bueno ya….¿sabes algo?-pregunto Fin

-Si….el y yo nos conocimos cuando intente matarlo en el bosque….luego fuimos amigos y…ya no me acuerdo de nada mas-dijo Slenderman

-¿Sabes donde vivía?-pregunto Jeff

-Pues aquí no-dijo Slenderman

-¿Entonces?-preguntaron todos

-Vivíamos en otra dimensión….en un bosque parecido al que vieron el de ayer-dijo Slenderman

-Ustedes….era…..como decirlo…-Fin fue interrumpido

Slenderman le golpeo en la cara enojado y Fin se sobaba donde le había golpeado

-Bueno hasta ahí-dijo Slenderman-no sé si tienes o no algún otro familiar

Jeff miraba el suelo confundido, si fuese una trampa el ya estaría listo para asesinar al Slenderman

* * *

Una hora más tarde

Fin y Jake estaban en jugando con Bmo hasta que perdieron

-¡Oh no!-gritaron los dos

-Entreguen los controles perdedores-dijo Slenderman

-Chicos un mensaje de la dulce princesa-dijo Bmo y proyecto la imagen de la dulce princesa

-"_Chicos el rey helado me secuestro necesito que me ayuden pronto_"-dijo la dulce princesa

-Vamos chicos-dijo Fin

-Oh joder primero me secuestran ahora me obligan a salvar a una desconocida-dijo Slenderman

-O nos ayudas o te cómo-dijo Jake sacando sus colmillos

Slenderman saco una boca lleno de dientes afilados y más grandes que las manos de Jake

-Dejen de pelear y vámonos-dijo Jeff

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde en el reino helado

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en un camino helado, al frente de ellos estaba una puerta de hielo

-¡Rey helado sal de ahí o romperemos la puerta!-grito Fin

El rey helado se asomó por una "ventana", miro con algo de enfado y locura a los chicos y….

-¡Dejen en paz a mí y a mi princesa!-grito sacudiendo su puño enojado

Unos cuatro hombre de hielo, gigantes salieron por la puerta, y atacaron a los chicos

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Fin

-Hora de…-Jake fue interrumpido

-Hora de que te calles o te mataran-dijo Slenderman esquivando el ataque del gigante de hielo

Jeff clavo su cuchillo en el brazo de un gigante de un hielo, el gigante lanzo a Jeff hacia el borde, el asesino afortunadamente se agarró del borde, el gigante se acercó cada vez más a Jeff, el gigante alzo sus enorme y anchos brazos, algo enredo a la criatura de los pies hasta los hombros, Jeff se impulsó hasta la cabeza y lo golpeo en la cara haciendo unas "grietas"

-Go to sleep-susurro Jeff, luego clavo su cuchillo en la cabeza, luego empezó a reír a carcajadas como un Psicópata

-¿Estas….bien?-pregunto Jake asustado

-Claro-dijo Jeff

Fin saco su espada y lo clavo en el torso del gigante, el gigante de hielo golpeo muchas veces a Fin aplastándolo, Slenderman agarro con sus tentáculos al gigante de hielo, Fin lo corto por la mitad con su espada, Jake hizo su cola como un gran mazo y aplasto al gigante unas veces, cuando se dio media vuelta el gigante de hielo golpeo a Jake en la espalda, el perro mágico cayó de espaldas cuando el gigante iba a volver a golpearlo Jeff clavo su cuchillo en las piernas, el gigante se arrodillo y Jake en un segundo volvió a golpear al gigante en la cara con su cola-mazo haciéndolo pedazos, Slenderman saco sus tentáculos y agarro al último gigante de hielo y lo tiro al suelo varias veces, el gigante de hielo agarro al Slenderman y lo devoro, Fin corto al gigante de hielo por la cintura el gigante de hielo se arrastró pero cuando estuvo a escaso centímetros de los chicos el Slenderman lo destrozo por dentro y salió de su cuerpo

-Muy bien vamos por la princesa-dijo Fin

Los cuatro entraron al castillo, entrando por muchas puertas algunas estaban vacías, otras tenían muebles, o unos aparatos, o solo tenía posters o eran aparatos eléctricos hechos de hielo, hasta que por fin llegaron donde estaban el rey helado con la dulce princesa en una celda con barrotes de hielo

-PRINCESA…-dijeron los cuatro

Cuando el cuarteto se iba acercando a la celda congelaron a los cuatro, Jeff tenía la cabeza expuesta (ósea que no fue congelada por si no entienden) el rey helado se acercó a el hasta quedar frente a frente

-Somos iguales-dijo el rey helado

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Jeff

-Somos casi una copia mental del otro pero no físicamente-dijo el rey helado

-¡Claro que no!-grito Jeff

-¡Ambos estamos locos pero la única diferencia es que yo secuestro princesas y tu….!-el rey helado fue interrumpido

-¿SOY QUE? ¡VAMOS DIMELO!-grito Jeff con la cara roja de furia

-¡TU MATAS PERSONAS Y NO SIENTES NI EL MAS MINIMO REMORDIMIENTE!-grito el rey helado

Jeff se quedó mirándolo con odio….el solo tenía una loca mirada….como la que tenía Jeff al destrozar al gigante

-¡Jeff no lo escuches tu eres bueno!-grito la dulce princesa

Jeff se enojó mucho, rompió el bloque de hielo que lo detenía y corría hacia el rey helado como alma que se lleva el diablo, lo golpeo en la cara, el rey helado contraataco y lanzo un rayo de hielo a Jeff, el asesino Psicópata pateo al rey helado en la cara, el rey helado saco una daga y apuñalo a Jeff en el brazo, Jeff sintió….adrenalina….y un instinto asesino recorrer por su espalda, Jeff golpeo al rey helado con el mango de la cuchillo y le saco algo de sangre, el rey helado cayó al piso

-Tu no….eres….diferente….a…mi…..Jeff the killer-susurro el rey helado cayendo inconsciente

Jeff rompió los bloques que tenía atrapado a su compañero, luego los cuatro sacaron a la dulce princesa y la llevaron a su castillo

* * *

Una hora más tarde

Jeff estaba sentado en la rama afuera del dulce reino…estaba pensando en lo que dijo el rey helado

-"Asesino…si claro….¿y si tuviera razón y nací para matar?...no….no puede ser…¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?...¿porque me siento triste y solo…..¿porque no me amas?...espera ¿Qué?"-pensó Jeff lo último le hizo tener los ojos abiertos como platos-"no amo a nadie…. ¿o sí?-pensó mirando la puesta del sol….su sonrisa se ensancho mucho más….le gustaba la vista…empezó a cantar la canción que se le hacía familiar

* * *

Mientas tanto con los dos villanos

El hombre se estaba limpiando las manos estaba manchado de un líquido rojo…sangre….mientras en la cama estaba un hombre estaba muerto…era un humano…su piel era pálida, con ropa costosa y fina, con un reloj de oro con diamantes incrustados, sus ojos….eran inexpresivos, luego aparece la sombra extraña apareció en la pared con su clásica sonrisa Psicópata y malvada

-¿Ya está listo los preparativos para el plan B?-pregunto la sombra extraña

-Si…solo necesitaba unas almas de ricos y inocentes para aliviarme-dijo el hombre

-Si esto falla ya está listo otro plan-dijo la sombra extraña

-¿Por qué crees que fallara?-pregunto el hombre

-Porque….Jeff no se detendrá hasta derrotarnos….siempre fue así-dijo la sombra extraña

_**Bueno hasta aquí al parecer nuestro amigo Jeff está teniendo problemas y aún no sabe mucho sobre su pasado…. ¿y cómo sabe el rey helado sobre Jeff?…bueno adiós**_

_**Jeff: me hiciste quedar como un tonto**_

_**Yo. Siempre te ves así**_

_**Jeff: aunque sea no me veo tan feo como tu**_

_**Yo: maldito **_


	5. Memories of love

A la mañana siguiente

Jeff estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos hasta que Fin entro pateando la puerta y corrió hacia él y lo sacudió violentamente

-¡Despierta!-grito Fin

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-grito Jeff

-¡Fuego!-grito Fin

Jeff se levantó de un salto y salió afuera con Fin, Jake estaba apagando el fuego con baldes con agua y Slenderman sin saber que hacer

-¡Jake! ¡Usa tus manos para apagar el fuego!-gritaron Fin y Jeff

-Ustedes mandan-dijo Jake y agrando su mano y cuando agarro el agua y la tiro hacia la casa del árbol pero aún no se apagaba

Luego una ráfaga de viento es disparada y apaga el fuego en dos minutos

-¡Yupi! ¡Apague el fuego!-grito una voz femenina

Todos voltearon y se impresionaron al ver que era una humana de ojos purpuras, pelo negro un poco más debajo de los hombros, camisa negra que decía en letras grandes y rosas "Perfec girl" jeans azules y converse rojos

-Wow…es otra humana-dijo Jake-¿me pregunto cómo sabrá?-saco un cuchillo y un tenedor y se acercó a la chica

-¡NO!-grito la chica asustada y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol

-Jake no la comerás-dijeron fin y Jeff

-No porque saben muy rico-dijo Slenderman

-Vamos sal de ahí-dijo Slenderman extendiendo una mano hacia la chica

-Ok…-cuando la chica agarro la mano de Slenderman lo miro a la cara y empalideció, abrió los ojos como platos-¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡ES SLENDERMAN!-grito más asustada escondiéndose en el árbol de nuevo

-Tranquila él no te hará nada ahora es bueno-dijo Jeff acercándose a la chica

-Bue…-cuando salió y miro Jeff se horrorizo mucho más, abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió a empalidecer -¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡ES JEFF THE KILLER!-se sentó en el piso, abrazo sus piernas y empezó a mecerse-esto no está pasando….esto no está pasando….esto no está pasando-repitió en estado de shock

-¿Jeff the killer?-repitió Jeff

-Parece que te conoce-dijo Jake

-Y por lo que veo ya la traumatizaste genio-dijo Slenderman

-Fin vamos…ellos no te harán nada… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Fin

-A-A-Andrea-dijo la chica aun asustada

-Tenemos que llevarla con la dulce princesa-dijo Fin

-¿Y porque?-pregunto Jake

-Tenemos que saber si es humana si está bien etc. etc.-dijo Fin

-Si cierto-dijo Jake

Slenderman agarro a Andrea todavía temblaba del miedo, cuando llegaron al dulce reino la dulce princesa estaba sentada en su trono

-Dulce princesa mire esto-dijo Slenderman mostrando a Andrea

-Se llama Andrea-dijo Fin

-Wow…otra humana…no creí que hubiera otra viva-dijo la dulce princesa

-Queremos saber si de verdad es humana necesitamos que le haga una muestra-dijo Jake

-Está bien-dijo la dulce princesa bajándole los pantalones a Andrea

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunto Andrea sonrojada

La dulce princesa saco una jeringa, Slenderman les cubrió los ojos a Fin y a Jake y se tapó los no-ojos, Jeff miro la escena con un leve sonrojo en su cara

* * *

Unos minutos después

La dulce princesa tenía una jeringa con un líquido rojo y Andrea se sobaba el trasero

-Duele duele duele-repitió Andrea mientras se sobaba

La dulce princesa saco un aparato circular e inyecto el líquido y mostro muchas imágenes tratando de verificar la especie, luego de un minuto se mostró la imagen de Fin con letras en mayúscula HUMANO

-Entonces…¡es humana!-dijo la dulce princesa impresionada

-¿Ya podemos comérnosla?-pregunto Jake

-¡No!-dijeron Fin y Jeff

-¿Andrea de dónde vienes?-pregunto la dulce princesa

-D-De forks Washington-dijo Andrea un poco asustada-¿Dónde estoy?-mira a la dulce princesa ahora calmada

-En las tierras Ooo-dijo la dulce princesa

-Ah…este lugar es…increíble-dijo Andrea feliz

-Que bien que te guste-dijo la dulce princesa-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Estaba caminando de regreso de mi escuela, encontré un portal extraño y me tropecé por eso legue aquí-dijo Andrea

-¿Cómo conoces a Slenderman y a Jeff?-pregunto Fin

-Veras…-Andrea comenzó a contar la leyenda del Slenderman a todos se impresionaron él era aterrador pero no pensaron que tuviese esa clase de personalidad

-Wow…slenderman te mandaremos a un Psiquiatra-dijo Jake

-Cállate-dijo Slenderman

-¿Y de dónde conoces a Jeff?-pregunto Fin

-Jeff…es un asesino-dijo Andrea

Todos miraron a Jeff con los ojos muy abiertos, Jeff aunque tenía esa sonrisa permanente estaba serio

-¿Cómo que era asesino?-pregunto Jeff con una voz gruesa

-Bueno…creo que empezare con tu historia-dijo Andrea

Andrea comenzó a contar la historia de Jeff **(Jeff the killer, Jeff is back, sobre su familia, Liu, Nina, Jane y Etc.) **todos miraron estupefactos a Jeff

-¡Eso…no puede ser!-grito Jeff enojado

-Wow cálmate amigo-dijo Fin

-¡No puede ser!-volvió a gritar Jeff enojado

-Vamos Jeffrey cálmate…ahora eres bueno-dijo Slenderman

-Si…eso creo-dijo Jeff

-Bueno…lo mejor será que lleven a Andrea a su casa-dijo la dulce princesa

Todos salieron del castillo, cuando Jeff se dirigió a la salida la dulce princesa poso su mano sobre el hombro del creepypastero

-Escucha Jeff…sé que eres bueno pero…si haces daño a Fin o a Jake o a cualquiera lo lamentaras-amenazo la dulce princesa

-No te preocupes-se arrodillo y miro fijamente a la princesa-los protegeré a los cuatro lo juro princesa-se levanta

-Oh gracias-dijo la dulce princesa abrazando a Jeff

Jeff corresponde el abrazo, en ese momento llega Andrea, al verlos frunce el ceño y jala a Jeff de la oreja y ambos salen

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde

Andrea jalo a Jeff de la oreja hasta debajo de un árbol, Jeff se liberó del agarre y se sobo su oreja roja

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me jalaste de la oreja?!-pregunto Jeff enojado

-Porque…porque….¡a la mierda!-grito Andrea besando a Jeff

Jeff se sonrojo al sentir sus labios sobre él, eran suaves y dulces

-¿Por qué me besaste?-pregunto Jeff sonrojado

-Jeff… por favor recuérdame-dijo Andrea mirando fijamente a Jeff

-Creo…que…te recuerdo-dijo Jeff

Flashback

Andrea vestía su uniforme escolar que era una camisa blanca, jeans azules y converses blancos, se encontraba en un callejón cuando dio media vuelta se encontró con unos hombres con ropa negra y un cuchillo, uno era alto de pelo rojo, otro era mediano de pelo negro y otro era el más pequeño con cabello rubio y gafas de sol

-P-P-Por favor…no me lastimen-dijo Andrea asustada

-Vamos a ver linda…te mostraremos como se hace el amor sin condón-dijo un hombre grande acercándose con gafas de sol

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-grito Andrea asustada

Un brillo ilumino el callejón, se holló una risa de Psicópata, un joven de pelo negro se abalanzo contra el más grande y le clavo su navaja en el pecho, el de pelo negro saco una pistola y le disparo al joven, el joven recibió el disparo pero él ni se quejó luego de un destello le corto el cabello, el más pequeño miro asustado al joven que cantaba una canción

-Go to sleep-susurro el joven cortándole las mejillas al más pequeño y luego clavando su cuchillo en el cuello

-G-G-Gracias-tartamudeo Andrea

-De nada-dijo el joven mirando a Andrea

Ella se impresiono al verlo…era Jeff the killer, ella se fue corriendo hacia su casa, Jeff la siguió y desde entonces Jeff la ve por las noches

Fin del Flashback

Jeff por fin pudo acordarse de unos días de su vida pasada, ensancho su sonrisa y puso su mano sobre el árbol cerca de Andrea haciendo que ella se posara en el árbol

-Oye…no hay nadie aquí-dijo Jeff mirando su entorno y acercándose a Andrea

-Si…¿Qué…vas a hacer?-pregunto Andrea mirando a Jeff

Jeff beso, mordió y lamio el cuello de Andrea, ella se sonrojo y soltó un gemido, Jeff acaricio debajo de la camisa, Andrea se sonrojo más mientras seguía gimiendo

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Marceline sobre el árbol

-¡Nada!-dijeron Jeff y Andrea sonrojados

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Marceline

-Andrea Marceline, Marceline, Andrea-dijo Jeff presentándolas

-Hola-dijo Andrea

-Hola amiga-dijo Marceline

-¿Oye si te acordabas de mi porque te asustaste cuando me viste?-pregunto Jeff

-Porque tenía amnesia de corto plazo cuando llegue pero solo olvide un año de mi vida pero después de salir del castillo de la dulce princesa me acorde-dijo Andrea

-Ok-dijo Jeff

Una flecha atravesó el costado de Jeff, este grito de dolor agarrándose la herida

-¡Jeff!-gritaron Andrea y Marceline

-Jajajaajajaja te matare bicho raro-dijo una voz masculina

Un monstruo con armadura de caballero color negro con una espada, armadura, parecía un muerto-viviente, sin un diente, con arco y flecha, con parche en el ojo derecho y con la piel marrón

-Soy Bender y vine aquí para matarte-dijo el monstruo

-¡No te metas con mi novio!-grito Andrea sacando una lanza

-Wow está muy enojada-dijo Marceline

Andrea clavo la lanza en el hombro de Bender, el soldado no-muerto la golpeo con el escudo, Marceline le corto el brazo a Bender con el bajo-hacha, Bender agarro a Marceline del cuello y la arrojo a un árbol luego se acercó a Jeff y le clavo la espada en la mano de el salió una cantidad alarmante de sangre seguido de un grito, Andrea corto a Bender por la mitad y Marceline le rebano la cabeza con su bajo-hacha, Andrea agarro a Jeff y junto a Marceline entraron a la casa del árbol, Andrea busco un botiquín y cuando lo abrió enredo una venda en la mano de Jeff con alcohol, cuando sintió el alcohol sintió un ardor molesto

-Gracias chicas-dijo Jeff

-De nada-dijeron Marceline y Andrea

-Bueno adiós chicos-dijo Marceline, se transformó en vampiro y se fue volando

-Bueno…estamos solos-dijo Jeff

-Ya sé con qué quieres llegar con eso-dijo Andrea besando a Jeff

Jeff correspondió el beso mientras le acaricia a Andrea debajo de la camisa, ella se sonrojo y acaricio la espalda de Jeff, Jeff mordió el cuello de Andrea, ella gimió sonrojada, Jeff lamio el cuello de Andrea mientras ella le sacaba el polero y la camisa negra que tenía debajo, el tenía muchas cicatrices por peleas incluso en las muñecas tenía mucho cortes

-Jeff-dijo Andrea llamándole la atención

Cuando Jeff iba a decir algo miro a su alrededor y vio a Fin con la boca abierta mirando impresionado, a Jake con la misma impresión con una taza de café que se le cayó rompiéndose en el piso, Slenderman **(él no tiene cara así que no tiene ninguna impresión…eso creo) **tenía una bata de cocine que decía "Besa al cocinero" con un sartén

-Mierda-susurraron Jeff y Andrea

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Estaban el hombre raro con la sombra extraña en un bar el hombre raro estaba bebiendo tequilla con Wiski en un vaso

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto la sombra extraña

-Bueno…es hora de ese malnacido sea matado-dijo el hombre raro-tengo otro plan

**Bueno aquí es donde los necesito…se me acabaron las ideas de los enemigos y planes para el siguiente cap mándenme rewiew o en MP enemigos OC o aliados de Jeff y los pondré en los caps, su información, sus poderes y si son buenos o malos **


	6. Love, madness and darkness

**Bueno desde aquí es la continuación de mi anterior cap **

Jeff y Andrea estaban sentados en el sofá mientras que Slenderman, Jake y Fin estaban a frente de ellos

-¡¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo mi chavos?!-grito Jake mirando con euforia a los dos

-Veras…nosotros…erm…amigo no es lo que parece-dijo Jeff

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Fin

-Íbamos a hacer el a…-Andrea fue interrumpida

-¡No lo digas! ¡y no van a hacer eso!-grito Jake

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Andrea

-Porque no quiero después de nueve meses cuidar a mis sobrinos-dijo Jake

Jeff y Andrea se sonrojaron por lo que dijo Jake

-Así que manténganse alejados o castro a Jeff con esto-dijo Slenderman sacando una cuerda de hierro con púas

Jeff se cruzó de brazos y miro al Slenderman enojado

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos la casa de Marceline a enfrentarnos con los temibles guerreros de hierro-dijo Fin dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Si pero en realidad el me dejara solo contra los hombres de hierro mientras él y Marceline se dan sus besitos-dijo Jake

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!...digo claro que no-dijo Fin con la cara roja como un tomate

-Aja si claro-dijo Jake con sarcasmo, él y Fin salieron de la casa del árbol

-Bueno yo hare hamburguesas si quieren hay en la cocina-dijo Slenderman entrando a la cocina

-Yo me iré a dormir buenas noches Jeff-dijo Andrea besando la mejilla de Jeff

Jeff se quedó mirando el techo con un leve sonrojo en su cara luego de unos minutos ensancho su sonrisa

* * *

A la media noche

Andrea estaba en la otra habitación de huéspedes durmiendo, alguien se acerca a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros se quedó mirándola unos minutos hasta que ella abrió los ojos, no podía verlo porque estaba en completa oscuridad

-¡¿Quién eres?!-pregunto Andrea

Cuando Andrea intento encender la lámpara sintió una mano atajándola cuando iba a gritar sintió unos labios sobre los de ella

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto una voz familiar

Cuando Andrea encendió la lámpara se encontró con Jeff al frente de ella, Andrea estaba vestida con una blusa rosa y shorts blancos

-¡sí!-grito Andrea feliz y abrazando a Jeff y besándolo

Jeff correspondió el beso de Andrea, ambos se quedaron acostados en la cama, Jeff mordisqueaba el cuello de Andrea, ella soltaba gemidos mientras acariciaba a Jeff, Jeff acariciaba a Andrea mientras besaba su cuello, Andrea le quito el polero blanco a Jeff, Jeff acariciaba la espalda de Andrea mientras la besaba, un ruido se escuchó en el corredor

-Rayos nunca podemos hacerlo-dijo Jeff enojado

-Creo que no-dijo Andrea

Jeff se levantó de la cama abrió la puerta miro el corredor que daba a la cocina y el otro corredor que daba al baño todo estaba oscuro pero Jeff no vio nada, cuando se giró una mano lo agarró del cuello de su camisa

-¡Mierda!-grito Jeff cuando alguien le pateaba en el estomago

Jeff salió por la puerta cayéndose al suelo, la figura salió de la casa era…

-¡¿JANE?!-grito Jeff

-Hola hijo de puta esta vez sí me las pagaras todas-dijo Jane sacando su cuchillo y balanceándose sobre Jeff

Jeff empujo a Jana haciendo que ella retrocediera, Jane pateo a Jeff en la entrepierna el soltó un grito de dolor, Jane agarro una piedra y lo estrello contra la cabeza haciendo que de la cabeza de Jeff saliera una gran cantidad de sangre

-Mier….da-dijo Jeff, él se sentía cada vez más débil….miro el cielo y como una ráfaga de viento "algo" hizo que se levantara de una forma anormal, se levantó del piso y empezó a reir de una forma loca y sin control

-¡Ya muerte hijo de puta!-grito Jane apuñalando a Jeff en el pecho

Jeff seguía riéndose de forma descontrolada pareciese que no le importaba el dolor, Andrea salió de la casa y golpeo muy fuerte a Jane en la cara haciendo que se desmayara

-¿Jeff estas bien?-pregunto Andrea mirando preocupada a Jeff

-Si…mejor que nunca-susurro Jeff mientras seguía riéndose como loco

Andrea estaba asustada miraba la escena como su novio seguía riéndose como loco mientras una enorme ráfaga de viento mecía su cabello negro, una sombra extraña parecía salir de la sombra de Jeff era la misma que los que planeaban todo el ataque, de su alrededor salía una oscuridad rara

-Jeff… ¡cálmate por favor!-grito Andrea

La sombra extraña se acercó a Jeff por la espalda una espada estaba en el aire en dirección a Jeff justo cuando iba a clavarle la espada, Andrea hizo una decisión rápida y beso a Jeff, este la abrazo y dejo de reír pareciera que ya estaba calmado y la sombra extraña desapareció igual que la ráfaga de viento

-Yo…¿Qué paso?-pregunto Jeff mirando a Andrea

-No sé-dijo Andrea-pero lo mejor será que la encadenemos-agarro una cadena y la enredo en el cuerpo de Jane luego lo ato a un árbol Jane despertó segundos después de ser atada

-¡Oye suéltame ahora!-grito Jane enojada

-No hasta que nos digas como llegaste hasta aquí-dijo Andrea

-No lo sé…estaba caminando por la calle luego aparecí aquí-dijo Jane

-¿Sabes quién o cómo era?-pregunto Jeff

-La verdad que no-dijo Jane

-¿Por qué quieres matar a Jeff?-pregunto Andrea

-Porque el quemo mi cara-dijo Jane enojada

Andrea miro molesta a Jeff, este le quito la máscara, Andrea se quedó horrorizada cuando vio la cara casi desfigurada de Jane, Jeff toco suavemente su cara de Jane y salió un brillo negro la cara de Jane ahora era blanca, ojos y pelo negro y labios negro azulados

-Estas...preciosa-dijo Andrea mirando a Jane

Jeff puso un espejo enfrente de ella, Jane se quedó impresionada casi llorando de la felicidad

-Gracias-dijo Jane

-De nada-dijo Jeff

-¿Ya no quieres matar a Jeff?-pregunto Andrea

-No-dijo Jane

Andrea desato a Jane y la llevo a una casa pequeña pero perfecta para una persona que estaba al lado de la casa del árbol

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Todos desayunaban en la mesa de la cocina, Jeff, Jane y Slenderman comían cereal de chocolate, Andrea hockeys, Fin y Jake guafles, luego unos muertos vivientes entraron a la cocina con espadas

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí estas cosas?-pregunto Fin

-No se pero si no lo matamos nosotros no estaremos aquí-dijo Jeff clavando un cuchillo en la frente de uno de los hombres esqueletos

Jane le corto el cuello a unos siete muertos vivientes, Andrea saco su lanza y lo clavo en el pecho a cinco a la vez, Slenderman a corto con sus tentáculos a seis, Fin saco su espada y corto a tres por la mitad y Jake aplasto a seis

-¿Eso era todo? Pensé que iba a ser más difícil-dijo Jane

-No estés tan segura de eso-dijo una voz rara

Todos salieron a fuera de la casa del árbol y se encontraron con….


	7. vampire

**Atención: Este cap tiene Lemmon *-***

Todos salieron a fuera de la casa del árbol y se encontraron con un chico de aparentemente 21 años con ropa del siglo XV (saco de fieltro gris, pantalón formal negro, piel gris, cabello rojo hasta los hombros, capa negra de un lado y el otro rojo, zapatos de hebilla negros, reloj de bolsillo de plata) tenía una espada roja con el dibujo del sol y la luna y con dos alas de vampiro

-¿Quién es al que llaman Jeff the killer?-pregunto el chico

-Yo soy Jeff-dijo el Psicópata

El chico clavo su espada en el pie de Jeff y este luego de soltar un grito de dolor se arrodillo

-Siéntete orgulloso de ser asesinado por Vladimir Krad, cuando te mate seré el más malvado de todo el maldito mundo-dijo el chico

-Púdrete-dijo Jeff pateando a Vladimir con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder

-Maldito-dijo Vladimir mientras intentaba cortar a Jeff por la mitad

Jeff saco su cuchillo en un rápido movimiento y lo uso como escudo, cuando forzó más y estaba cerca de su cuello Andrea lo patea en la cara, Vladimir golpeo a Andrea en la cara, Jane saco su cuchillo y lo clavo en el hombro de Vladimir, Vlad agarro a Jane y la lanzo contra un árbol, Jake agarro a Fin y lo tiro hacia Vladimir, Fin tiro su espada haciendo que callera en un costado de Vladimir, este se apartó y Fin cayó al suelo de cabeza abajo, Jake se hizo grande y devoro a Vladimir, este para escapar tuvo que romper un diente de Jake y este se encogió con Vladimir fuera y agarrándose la boca, Slenderman saco sus tentáculos y agarro a Vladimir del cuello y lo empezó a asfixiar la cara de Vladimir empezaba a pasar de pálido a azulado, Vladimir saco su espada y corto los tentáculos del Slenderman y lo pateo en la cara cuando volteo Jeff lo apuñalo en el pecho, Vladimir enojado saco sus colmillos e intento morder a Jeff en el cuello pero Andrea se interpuso en medio y fue mordida luego cayo inconsciente

-Maldición-dijo Vladimir y se convirtió en vampiro y se alejó volando

-¿Entonces era un vampiro?-pregunto Fin

-Eso parece-dijo Jane levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa

Jeff agarro a Andrea, entro con ella y la dejo en el sofá

-Llama a Marceline rápido-dijo Jeff mirando a Jake

Jake saco un celular y llamo a Marceline

Unos minutos después

Marceline miraba a Andrea quien estaba durmiendo en el sofá con la piel pálida

-¿Quién era la que la mordió?-pregunto Marceline

-Un idiota llamado Vladimir-dijo Jeff

-Oh no…Vladimir es un vampiro muy poderoso quiso hacerme su reina pero me fui de donde estábamos-dijo Marceline

-Solo me importa que Andrea este bien-dijo Jeff fríamente

-Uy bueno pero no te enojes…ella ahora se convertirá en vampira pero estará bien-dijo Marceline-en pocos minutos despertara

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Andrea abriendo mucho los ojos y saltando de aquí para allá como una niña del pre-escolar

-Tenemos que tranquilizarla-dijo Marceline acercándose a Andrea

-Mejor lo hago yo-dijo Jeff agarrando a Andrea y se fueron a su habitación

-¡¿Qué haremos?! ¡¿Podemos ver una película?! ¡¿Dónde nos vamos?! ¡¿Por qué….-Andrea fue interrumpida

Jeff beso a Andrea mientras acariciaba su muslo, Andrea se sonrojo pero abrazo a Jeff por el cuello mientras se besaban Jeff puso a Andrea en la cama, le quito la ropa y el pantalón dejándola con sus sostén y bragas, Andrea estaba muy sonrojada mirando a Jeff, Jeff puso el cerrojo en la puerta para evitar que alguien importune su "momento romántico"

-¿Primera vez amor?-pregunto Jeff

-Si-dijo Andrea con la cara muy sonrojada

Jeff ensancho su sonrisa y beso su cuello, Andrea empezaba a gemir mientras le quitaba el polero y la camisa a Jeff ella paso su mano por sus múltiples cicatrices que tenía, Jeff acaricio la clítoris de Andrea por debajo de sus bragas mientras ella gemía placenteramente, Andrea le quito el pantalón a Jeff dejándolo en bóxer, Jeff le quito las bragas y el sostén dejándolo expuesta y más sonrojada, Andrea termino por sacarle el bóxer a Jeff dejándolo también expuesto, Jeff empezó a mordisquear uno de los pezones de Andrea mientras con una mano acariciaba su otro pecho y con la otra aun acariciaba su clítoris, Andrea seguía gimiendo de placer agarro el miembro de Jeff y lo empezó a masajear el miembro de Jeff rítmicamente, Jeff acariciaba los pechos de Andrea, Andrea se puso encima de Jeff y puso su miembro en su entrepierna cuando lo sintió no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer mientras que Jeff se movía lentamente sintió su interior cada vez más caliente mientras su cara se volvía mucho más roja saco el miembro de Jeff y lo puso en su boca mientras lo acariciaba y lo majaseaba, luego de unos minutos sintió ese líquido blanco y espeso recorrer su garganta ese líquido empezó a escurrir un poco de su boca lo trago y ambos se quedaron acostados en la cama con la respiración difícil

-Te amo-dijo Jeff abrazando a Andrea

-Yo también te amo-dijo Andrea correspondiendo el abrazo de Jeff y apoyándose en su hombro

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados compartiendo el calor que sentían

Mientras tanto…

Los demás estaban en la sala mirando una película que era Scary movie 5

-¿Oye que hacen Jeff y Andrea en su habitación?-pregunto Marceline

-Creo que…están entrenando porque oí unos gemidos cuando pase por ahí-dijo Fin

-¿En serio crees eso?-pregunto Slenderman

Fin asintió con la cabeza todos los demás los demás lo miraron con cara de "que inocente"

Una horas más tarde

Andrea y Jeff estaban desnudos en la cama durmiendo **(en el caso de Jeff con los ojos abiertos)**, alguien toca la puerta y ambos se despertaron

-Sera mejor que nos vistamos-susurro Andrea

-Si-dijo Jeff

Ambos se pusieron sus respectivas ropas pero Andrea quiso ponerse el polero de Jeff el aún tenía su camisa negra con la imagen de un cráneo que tenía debajo, Andrea quito el cerrojo y la que entro era Marceline con una bolsa

-Hola chicos-dijo Marceline

-Hola-dijo Andrea

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Jeff

-Es un polvo mágico que uso para que el sol no me queme-dijo Marceline tirando el polvo a Andrea

-Bueno-dijeron los otros dos

Jeff vio una sombra grande fuera de la ventana

-Ya vuelvo-dijo Jeff saliendo por la ventana cuando cayó al piso un humo verde lo dejo noqueado

Jeff no podía cerrarlos ojos por lo que no pudo verse si estaba inconsciente o muerto, el despertó en una cueva donde había muchos estantes con libros y en el medio una mesa circular con un cráneo y sobre él una vela verde

-Veo que ya has despertado-dijo….

**Use el Oc de un usuario que conste que me dejo hacerlo hablo de Vladimir **


	8. Mystery

-Veo que ya has despertado-dijo el Lich apareciendo junto con Vladimir al frente de Jeff

Jeff iba saltar sobre ellos pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado de pies y brazos

-Malditos-dijo Jeff forcejeando más pero en vano

-Bueno el plan ya está en marcha y solo falta deshacerme de tus amigos-dijo el Lich y desapareció

Vladimir miro con su espada con muchas ansias de clavárselo en el corazón a Jeff

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Marceline, Jane, Fin, Jake, Slenderman y Andrea salieron afuera y se encontraron con el Lich

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Slenderman

-Alguien muy malo-dijo Fin sacando su espada

Fin hizo una cortada en el pecho del Lich, este agarro a Fin del cuello y lo empezó a estrangular hasta quedarse azul, Jane le clavo en cuchillo en la muñeca haciendo que se desprendiera haciendo que Fin y su mano cayeran al suelo, el lich lanzo una ráfaga de humo verde hacia Jane haciendo que ella cayera inconsciente, Jake hizo más largo su puño y golpeo varias veces al Lich en la cara, el Lich lanzo un rayo verde a Jake él tenía varias grietas en su cara, Andrea saco su lanza y le clavo en su costillas, el Lich empuja a Andrea lejos contra la pared, Slenderman saco sus tentáculos y golpeo al Lich, el Lich lanzo lo que parece ser un fantasma verde y dejo al Slenderman desmayado Marceline le clavo su bajo-hacha en la espalda del Lich, este se la quitó y golpeo a Marceline con el mango

-Muy bien hora de matar a los perros-dijo el Lich sacando una daga

Justo cuando iba clavarlo en el cuello de Jane Andrea patea la mano del Lich haciendo que soltara su daga

-Oh…veo que la perra aún está viva creo que disfrutare tu muerte-dijo el Lich sacando otra daga

-Te matare-dijo Andrea

El Lich empezó a reírse por esa idea tan absurda, Andrea apunto su lanza a donde estaba el corazón del Lich

Mientras tanto en la cueva

Vladimir estaba afinando su espada roja mientras que Jeff pensaba en un plan para liberarse

-Oye feo ¿Por qué no me matas?-pregunto Jeff

-Cállate y soy más guapo que tú-dijo Vladimir molesto

-Aunque sea a mí no se me escapo una chica-dijo Jeff

-¡Se acabó tú te mueres aquí!-grito Vladimir

Vladimir trato de cortar a Jeff, este en un rápido movimiento lo esquivo y se rompió sus ataduras con la mano libre saco su cuchillo y corto las demás ataduras luego salto sobre Vladimir y le hizo una cortadura en el hombro, Vladimir soltó un quejido y pateo a Jeff en el vientre tirándolo en la pared, Vladimir se levanta de un salto y se acercó corriendo a Jeff, el Psicópata le hizo una cortadura en la mano izquierda, Vladimir ignoro el dolor y le clavo en su pierna y luego lo tiro atrás suyo, Jeff dio un salto y lo pateo en la cara haciendo que sangrara por la nariz, Vladimir lanzo a Jeff contra la pared muy fuerte, el sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda se levantó difícilmente y apuñalo a Vladimir en el pecho

-Maldito-dijo escupiendo sangre-me las pagaras…!hijo de puta!-grito desapareciendo

-Ya lo veremos hijo de perra-dijo Jeff mientras salía de la cueva

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Andrea y el Lich estaban peleando violentamente, Andrea esquivaba los ataques del Lich mientras este intentaba apuñalarla en el cuerpo, el Lich escupió de su boca un humo verde a la cara de Andrea haciendo que ella empezara a toser, Andrea trago aire y pateo al Lich en la entrepierna haciendo que gritara de dolor mientras se agarraba la entrepierna, mientras ella reía de forma graciosa, el Lich toco a Andrea en los pechos

-¡Ey no toques idiota!-grito Andrea enojada y sonrojada

De las palmas del Lich salieron rayos haciendo que Andrea sintiera un dolor en sus pechos, Andrea golpeo al costado del Lich rompiendo unas costillas del ente, el Lich agarro a Andrea y la golpeo contra una rama del árbol, Andrea empezó a sangrar de la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en un árbol, el Lich se acercó a la chica apuntando la daga en su cuello, Andrea tenía que pensar rápido golpeo al árbol haciendo que se estremeciera un poco y cayo una manzana en el cráneo del Lich

-¿Eso es todo?...pensé que eras lista-dijo el Lich mientras se reía

Cuando se acercó más empezó a estremecerse y finalmente su cuerpo se desmorono luego desapareció en un fuego verde con negro, Andrea estaba cansada y miro el cielo contemplando las nubes que pasaban cuando escucho que alguien cuando bajo la vista estaba Jeff acercándose a ella

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Andrea

-No se-dijo Jeff

-Tenemos que llevarnos a todos a sus camas para que descansen-dijo Andrea

-Bueno-dijo Jeff y soltó un bufido

Una hora más tarde

Jeff y Andrea estaban en el sofá mirando una película al lado de ellos estaba el Slenderman "despertando"

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Slenderman

-En la casa del árbol-dijo Andrea

-Oye ¿Qué paso del esa cosa esquelética?-pregunto Slenderman

-De tu papá no se-dijo Jeff

-Maldito-dijo Slenderman saliendo de la sala y entrando a la cocina

Alguien toco la puerta, Jeff se levantó y se encontró con una niña de 11 años con cabello negro, un ojo purpura y el otro negro con una camisa roja con chaqueta azul, pantalones negros y converse blancos, la niña estaba inconsciente en el piso

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Andrea

-No sé-dijo Jeff

Jeff agarro a la niña y la dejo extendida a un lado

-¿Por qué esta niña está aquí?-pregunto Jane entrando a la sala con Slenderman, Fin y Jake

-Creo que se desmayó cuando llego hasta aquí-dijo Andrea

-Bueno ¿no tiene alguna pista de donde viene o como se llama?-pregunto Fin

-No creo-dijo Slenderman revisando los bolsillos de la niña

La niña abrió lentamente los ojos luego se agarró la cabeza y miro a todos los presentes

-¿Quiénes….son?-pregunto la niña asustada

Mientras tanto en la cueva

Estaban la sombra extraña, el hombre raro, el Lich y Vladimir

-¿Qué haremos ahora? nuestro plan fracaso-dijo Vladimir enojado

-No creo que Jeff se deje asesinar así de fácil necesitamos un plan mejor-dijo el Lich

-Tranquilos que ya tenemos otro-dijo el hombre raro

-Como si fuese a funcionar-dijo Vladimir

-Hoy nos toca nuestro plan-dijo el Lich

-Esto será interesante-dijo la sombra extraña

En la casa del árbol

Todos dieron sus nombres a la niña, ella los vio con cierto miedo y confusión **(mas a Slenderman y Jeff the killer)**

-¿Cómo te llamas niñita?-pregunto Jake

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto Andrea

-Me llamo….

**¿Quién será la niña? ¿y cómo llego hasta los héroes?**


	9. El hombre cibernetico

-¿Cómo te llamas niñita?-pregunto Jake

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto Andrea

-Me llamo Cris-dijo la niña

-Oh bueno…¿nos lo podemos quedar si no tiene dueño?-pregunto Fin

-Oye no es un….animal-dijo Andrea

-¿Sabes dónde vives?-pregunto Slenderman

-No-dijo Cris triste

-¿Nos la quedamos?-pregunto Fin mirando a Jeff

-Es su casa si quien pueden dejarla vivir aquí-dijo Jeff

-Está decidido nos la quedamos-dijo Fin

-¡Yupi!... ¿dónde está?-pregunto Jane

Todos miraron al sofá y notaron que Cris no estaba y entraron en pánico

-¡Tranquilos!-exclamo Andrea-busquemos en todas partes

Todos salieron de la casa del árbol y se pusieron a buscar por todo el reino y alrededor

-¿Por qué no te vas?-pregunto Andrea mirando a Jeff

Jeff no dijo nada solo fue a su habitación, Andrea lo siguió y al abrir la puerta se encontraron a Cris que estaba durmiendo acurrucada, ambos sonrieron era una tierna escena

-"Creo que mejor me voy a dormir al sofá" susurro Jeff

Justo cuando iba a darse media vuelta Cris empezó a moverse violetamente

-"Ya tranquila" susurro Andrea acostándose al lado de Cris

Jeff se acostó junto a ellas y se puso su antifaz durmiendo junto con Andrea y Cris **(si no lo notaron son muy ton….digo desconcentrados)**

A la mañana siguiente

Jeff, Andrea y Cris desayunaban, Jeff comía hockeys, Andrea guafles y Cris cereal de chocolate, luego entra Fin y Jake con ojeras y cansancio de buscarla toda la noche

-¿Dónde estaba la chamaca?-pregunto Jake

-Estuvo en mi habitación-dijo Andrea

-¿Y apenas se enteraron?-pregunto Fin

-No, nada mas no quise avisarles por verles esa cara-dijo Jeff burlándose de los héroes

Fin y Jake fruncieron el ceño mirando con enojo a Jeff

-Chicos mejor vengan y coman algo de guafles-dijo Jeff alzando un plato lleno de guafles

-Ok-dijeron los dos y empezaron a comer los guafles

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino

Jane y Slenderman estaban hablando con la dulce princesa de Cris

-No, lo lamento, si la encuentro les haré avisar-dijo la dulce princesa

-Está bien princesa-dijo Jane

Los dos creepers salieron del castillo, Jane sintió que alguien lo golpeaba por atrás y cayo al suelo, Slenderman se volteo pero antes de poder ver la cara del agresor una patada hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo

-¡Alto malditos!-grito una voz masculina

Era un chico de piel morena, ojos purpuras, cabello negro, suéter azul oscuro de puños verdes, pantalón jean beige, zapatos negros y en su cinturón negro lleva una funda de cuero azul donde guarda una espada con mango de zafiro de unos 16 años con una mochila en su espalda.

-¿Quién eres niño?-pregunto Slenderman

-Soy Maicol Mackenzie y estas en mi lista-dijo el chico mostrando una lista con el nombre de "Slenderman" y "Jane"

-No sabemos de qué hablas-dijo Jane

-No se hagan ustedes son posibles asesinos y mataron a mi familia junto con ese tal "Jeff the killer"-dijo Maicol mostrando la foto de sus familiares

-"Ese Jeff nos mete en problemas cuando lo encuentre lo castrare" pensaron Jane y Slenderman

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Fin, Jeff y Andrea estaban desayunando mientras Cris jugaba con Bmo Jake entro arrastrando una bolsa que contenía algo vivo

-¿Qué llevas ahí viejo?-pregunto Fin

-Nada solo esto-dijo abriendo la bolsa

En la bolsa había un niño de entre 11 y 13 años con traje de elfo una espada y arcos en su espada estaba amarrado de pies y manos sus ojos eran rojos con cuencas negras y de sus ojos salían un líquido negro y tenía la boca tapada con un bóxer

-mmmmmmm…!mmmmmmmm! -intento hablar el chico elfo

-¿Por qué lo traes aquí?-pregunto Fin

-Porque intento robarme-dijo Jake-pero ahora me deshago de el-se vuelve grande e intenta comer al chico

-¡Alto! El es…un conocido mio-dijo Jeff

Jake le da una palmada al chico en la espalda y este escupe el bóxer

-¡Qué asco!-grito el chico escupiendo

-¿Qué haces aquí enano?-pregunto Jeff

-Nada y ya te dije que no me llames enano-dijo el chico desatándose-soy Ben Drowned

-Soy fin y él es mi hermano Jake-dijo el chico héroes señalando al perro mágico

-Ok-dijo Ben

-Hola soy Cris-dijo la niña

Ben no dijo nada se quedó callado mirando con cara de tonto y con sonrojo en su cara

-¿Ben estas bien?-pregunto Andrea

-S….si-dijo Ben mirando como bobo a Cris

-Idiota despierta-dijo Jeff dándole un golpe a Ben en la nuca

-¡Auch!-dijo Ben

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino

Jane y Slenderman peleaban contra Maicol quien estaba ganando

-Toma esto-dijo Maicol golpeando a Slenderman haciéndolo retroceder

-Maldito-dijo Slenderman

Saco sus tentáculos de la espalda y tratando de clavárselos en su cuerpo pero Maicol lo esquivaba parecía irreal, Maicol golpea al Slenderman por debajo de la mandíbula y lo lanza por los aires

-¡Mierda!-grito Slenderman cayendo al piso de espaldas

Maicol saco una espada y la lanzo contra Jane, ella se agarra

-Ja en tu cara-dijo Jane victoriosa

La espada volvió derribando a Jane y causándole una pequeña cortada en la pierna, Maicol agarra la espada y saca una pistola magnum 45

-Baila para mi niña tonta-dijo Maicol apuntando a Jane

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Jane levantándose

Maicol empezó a disparar a los pies de Jane haciéndola bailar forzosamente, Slenderman agarro a Maicol de la espalda este de su mochila salio un exoesqueleto robótico y le hizo una llave a Slenderman dejándolo en el suelo, cuando este se puso al frente Maicol lo golpeo donde estaba su boca atravesándolo hasta la nuca

-¡Oh no!-grito Jane preocupada

Cuando Maicol quito su mano la herida de la nuca del Slenderman pero la que tenía en la cara se convirtió en una boca con dientes afilados mordió uno de los circuitos haciendo que el exoesqueleto dejara de funcionar y cuando retiro sus dientes noto que había otro exoesqueleto debajo del suéter, Maicol intento retroceder al Slenderman pero su fuerza "misteriosamente" se fue

-"Mierda" pensó Maicol

Maicol se levantó con dificultad y se puso al frente de ellos

-Hora de pagar-dijo Jane levantándose y tratando de clavar su cuchillo en el hombro de Maicol

Maicol lo esquivo haciendo que el cuchillo se clave en el suelo, cuando saco su magnum 45 y apunto a la cabeza de Jane Slenderman lo agarro con más fuerza de la espalda, Jane saco su cuchillo y lo clavo en el hombro de Maicol donde recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica y dejándolo sin fuerza

-Mierda-susurro Maicol

Slenderman agarro a Maicol, Jane lo miro unos minutos

-¿Lo llevaremos a casa?-pregunto Jane

-Si es hermano de la niña entonces tenemos que llevarlo junto a ella-dijo Slenderman

Slenderman y Jane empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la casa

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Fin sentado en el sofá con Ben y Cris

-Nos encontramos con el hermano de la chica-dijo Slenderman

Cris miro a Maicol por unos segundos, Ben se quedó mirándola con cara de idiota a Cris

-No es mi hermano-dijo Cris

Maicol abrió los ojos por unos segundos pensó que era su hermanita….pero no

-Oh…lo siento chicos-dijo Maicol levantándose

-No importa amigo-dijo Slenderman

-Mi hermanita…se perdió y no tengo ni idea a donde esta-dijo Maicol mostrando la foto de su familia

Todos miraron la foto pero negaron haberlos visto o en caso de Jeff haberlos asesinado

-Ok-dijo Maicol triste

-Oye no te preocupes amigo la encontraremos nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Fin

-Gracias-dijo Maicol

Jake olio el aroma de alguien al salir afuera de la casa se encontró con un sujeto de unos dos metros al parecer estaba fumando no se podía distinguir su cara porque estaba cubierto por una capucha, había lo que pareciera dos ojos uno azul y el otro negro fosforescentes, el hombre estaba con chaqueta, camisa, pantalones y zapatos negros

-¿Y ahora tu que traes?-pregunto Jake

Cris salió de la casa y abrazo al sujeto quien le correspondió el abrazo luego ambos se despidieron pero el sujeto solo alzo su mano y desapareció

-¿Quién era el Cris?-pregunto Jake

-Era mi papi-dijo Cris

-¿Cómo se llama y porque no te vas con él?-pregunto Jake mientras y Cris entraban a la casa del árbol

-No me voy con él porque él me dejo aquí para completar una misión-dijo Cris

-¿Qué misión?-pregunto Jake

-No te lo puedo decir pero se llama Jeff-dijo Cris mientras seguía jugando con Bmo

Jake se quedó extrañado por el nombre y por el hecho aunque un poco tardado de que tenía cierto parecido con Andrea

** agradezco a estos lectores por sus ideas:  
George187(por Vladimir y Maicol) y por apoyar mi fic :)**


	10. Guerra y fusión

**¡Cap Final! Si a alguien no le gusto no me importa váyanse de aquí sin dejar rewiew :P y mando saludos a George187 y a todos los que leen este fic  
**

En una cueva

El Lich, Vladimir, la sombra extraña y el hombre raro estaban al parecer tomando té

-¿Cuál será su plan?-pregunto el hombre raro

-Eso no te lo diremos-dijo El Lich

-considéralo una sorpresa-dijo Vladimir convirtiéndose en vampiro y saliendo de la cueva

-Ese chico es raro-dijo la sombra extraña

-¡No soy raro idiota!-grito Vladimir afuera

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Cris estaba jugando con Ben mientras que los demás estaban comiendo

-¡Gane!-grito Cris feliz

-Si-dijo Ben mirando sonrojado a Cris

-¿Tienes fiebre?-pregunto Cris

-No-dijo Ben aun sonrojado

-¿Qué traen esos dos?-susurro Fin a Jake

-Es el amor en el aire ulala-dijo Jake con cara de pícaro

Mientras tanto afuera

Jane estaba mirando el cielo

-Hola linda-dijo Maicol saliendo de la casa del árbol

-Hola tonto-dijo Jane

-¿Sigues molesta porque te pegue?-pregunto Maicol

-Si-dijo Jane mientras miraba el cielo

-Oh no te preocupes linda yo sé cómo compensarlo-dijo Maicol

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Jane

-Vamos-dijo Maicol agarrando a Jane y llevándose a otra parte

Mientras tanto adentro de la casa

Andrea y Jeff estaban en el sofá viendo una película mientras que Cris seguía jugando con Bmo, luego el sujeto vestido de negro con capucha aparece al frente de Cris

-Hola papi-dijo Cris abrazando al sujeto

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Andrea

-Hola Andrea-dijo el sujeto con voz familiar

El sujeto le dio un rápido beso dejando sonrojada a Andrea y a Jeff enojado sujetando su cuchillo cerca de la cara del sujeto

-¡Maldito! -grito Jeff intentando cortarle la cara al sujeto

El sujeto no hizo nada pero cuando llego la cuchilla solo lo atravesó como si no fuese sólido, el sujeto traspaso a Jeff abrió la puerta y salió afuera

-¡Oye maldito espera!...¿no te la llevaras?-pregunto Jeff señalando a Cris

Andrea aun sonrojada salió junto con Cris

-No…la deje aquí para cumplir una misión importante-dijo el sujeto mientras estaba al borde de un rio

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Jeff

-Soy…el rey de la locura y la oscuridad-dijo sacándose la capucha

Era exactamente igual que Jeff solo que con un ojo azul Todos **(menos Cris)** se quedaron impresionados el Jeff "nuevo" camino en un lago desapareciendo en una espesa niebla

-¿Quién es tu madre Cris?-pregunto Andrea mirando al Cris

-Se llama Andrea-dijo Cris y se fue al sofá

Jeff y Andrea palidecieron como fantasmas al saber que esa era su hija del futuro

-Jeff…Andrea-dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos

Era Fin que estaba detrás de ellos junto con Jake y Slenderman

-¡Felicidades será una niña!-dijo Jake estrechando sus manos con el de ellos

-No creo que este día pueda ser más raro-dijo Slenderman entrando a la sala

En la sala estaban Ben y Cris, Ben estaba besando a Cris y ella tenia la cara sonrojada

-Muy bien…creo que si puede ser mas raro-dijo Slenderman

-¿Le decimos al cara pálida que Ben beso a su hija?-pregunto Jake mientras miraba a los dos niños

-¡Enano de mierda!-grito Jeff corriendo hacia Ben

-Creo que ya se enteró-dijo Fin

-¡No me mates!-grito Ben mientras corría por su vida

-Chicos la dulce princesa quiere que vayan al dulce reino-dijo Bmo

-OH bueno-dijo Fin

Jeff seguía corriendo tras de Ben mientras alzaba su cuchillo tratando de matarlo, Ben se escondió en una habitación, tenía que encontrar rápido un arma para frenar su instinto asesino **(el de Jeff)** mientras en el otro lado de la puerta Jeff hizo con el cuchillo un enorme hoyo asomo su cabeza

-¡Aquí esta Jeffry!-dijo Jeff **(esta escena es de una película que no me acuerdo)**

-Hasta la vista Baby-dijo Ben con una botella de soda en las manos

-¿Qué planeas enano?-pregunto Jeff

-Esto suegro-dijo Ben sacudiendo la soda

-¡No me digas sue…-Jeff cayó al piso porque la tapa de la botella salió disparada hacia su cabeza

-Ja en tu cara-dijo Ben abriendo la puerta

Jeff se levantó de un salto y trato de clavarle su cuchillo en la cara a Ben pero este lo esquivo y salió corriendo, Jeff lo siguió por toda la casa

-Ay esos dos parecen perros y gatos-dijo Slenderman

-¡¿Cómo que perros y gatos mi buen?!-pregunto Jake enojado

-Oh claro perdón perro-dijo Slenderman

En el dulce reino

La dulce princesa estaba en su trono al frente de ellos estaban Fin y Jake

-¿Para qué nos llamó princesa?-pregunto Fin

La dulce princesa puso una televisión al frente de ellos y en la pantalla estaban Vladimir, El Lich, la sombra extraña que en su sombra apareció un hombre era totalmente oscuro tenía siete bocas y cuernos, el hombre raro se sacó la capucha era un demonio con cuernos negros y una cruz invertida que pasaba de su cabeza hasta por en medio de sus ojos

-Inclínense ante sus nuevos amos y tal vez tengamos clemencia-dijo el hombre de siete bocas unos segundos antes de terminar la transmisión

-Tenemos que enviar el mensaje a todos los reinos para que nos ayuden-dijo la Dulce princesa

-¿Por qué no le damos una paliza a esos cuatro?-pregunto Fin

-No-dijo la dulce princesa-es muy arriesgado

-¿Princesa quién era el tipo de los cuernos?-pregunto Jake

-Hace mucho tiempo antes de que naciera 20 años atrás se formó una gran guerra que dejo a Ooo de una enorme ciudad a una isla nosotros nos defendimos pero los enemigos eran monstruos no-muertos casi indestructibles Billy y el héroe más valiente y poderoso de todo el multi-verso se unieron para derrotarlo pero cuando iban a lanzarlo a la prisión poco antes de sucumbir el líder que era un demonio llamado Baltazar agarro al héroe más valiente y ambos fueron llevados a la prisión donde no había escapatoria también fue ahí donde continuaron con su lucha pero se temió que Baltazar fuese tan poderoso que abriera un portal donde si pudiese regresar dicen que su poder solo es comparado con la maldad del Lich-dijo la dulce princesa

-Wow entonces es uno de los más poderosos que haya visto… ¿pero y el otro?-pregunto Fin

-Se llama Zalgo-dijo Slenderman apareciendo detrás de ellos

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritaron los tres asustados

-¡Nunca me hagas eso!-grito Jake

-Uy perdón-dijo Slenderman

-¿Cómo lo conoces?-pregunto Fin

-Él era uno de los más malvados que haya visto-dijo Slenderman-es el príncipe del dolor y la miseria es realmente poderoso pero con limites

-Wow-dijeron los tres

-Den el mensaje al rey flama para que nos ayude-dijo la dulce princesa

-Si princesa-dijeron Fin, Jake y Slenderman saliendo del palacio

-Espero que no sea muy tarde o volverán a dejar en reino en ruinas-dijo la dulce princesa preocupada

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Jeff, Andrea y Cris estaban jugando en el patio, luego unos monstruos con cuernos, esqueletos guerreros y al parecer monstruos tóxicos aparecieron al frente de Cris

-Hola-dijo Cris mientras jugaba con sus muñecas

Un esqueleto alzo su espada y cuando iba a matar a la niña Jeff dio un salto y rompió el cráneo del esqueleto

-¡Saca a Cris de aquí!-grito Jeff

Andrea agarro a Cris y la dejo en la casa, Jeff esquivo el ataque de un minotauro y le clavo su cuchillo en su pecho, hombre radioactivo golpeo a Jeff, este sintió ardor en su espalda por alguna razón, de un salto corto el cuello del hombre dejando un gran charco de sangre verde en el piso, un gigante aplasto a Jeff dejándolo casi exhausto, Andrea lanzo su lanza en el ojo del gigante y este cayo adolorido al piso provocando un leve temblor

-Mierda-susurro Jeff

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Andrea

-No-dijo Jeff levantándose con dificultad

Andrea le acomodo en el suelo para que descanse, Jeff intentaba levantarse pero Andrea se lo impedía para no lastimarse

-Oye descansa o te mataran-dijo Andrea

-¡Soy Jeff the killer nadie puede matarme yo los mato a todos!...!auch! –dijo Jeff cuando intento levantarse sin éxito

-Bueno mejor asesino del mundo descansa o te romperás una pierna-dijo Andrea

Mientras tanto en el reino flama

El rey flama estaba en su trono enfrente de ellos estaban los chicos que tenían collares para que no se quemen

-¡¿Piensan que pueden llegar hasta mi reino y tratar de matarme?!-pregunto el rey flama enojado

-No no no estamos amenazando solo venimos a advertirles-dijo Fin

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Encima traes a este monstruo sin cara?!-pregunto mirando al Slenderman

-¡Aunque sea no tengo la cara de vela aromatizadora!-grito Slenderman

El rey Flama salto hacia el Slenderman y lo golpeo varias veces luego saco su espada de fuego

-¡Perdón suegrito!-dijo Fin saltando hacia el rey flama y pateando la espada dejándola tirada al piso

-¡Ok veamos cómo les va a mis lacayos con la investigación!-grito el rey flama

Una pantalla apareció del techo y se mostró a un camarógrafo siguiendo a varios guerreros de fuego, encontraron un cementerio frente a un castillo, de las tumbas salieron unos esqueletos con desechos tóxicos esparcidos en sus huesos en segundos los esqueletos extinguieron con sus espadas al final cuando los extinguieron a todos soltaron un grito de guerra parecido al del rey flama hacia cuando mataba a un enemigo

-¡Malditos!...ya me encargare de ellos ahora llévenselos al calabozo-dijo el rey flama

Unos hombres flamas llevaron a Fin, Jake y al Slenderman al calabozo

-¡Malditos!-grito Slenderman agarrando uno de los barrotes pero una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia su cara dejándolo con tos-mierda-susurro con voz ronca

-¿Cómo podremos salir de aquí?-pregunto Fin

-Tengo una idea-dijo Jake

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino

La dulce princesa seguía en su trono hablando con otros reinos para ayudar con la gran batalla

-Princesa unos ebrios se colaron en el reino-dijo un guardia plátano agarrando a los que serían Maicol y Jean

-¿Qué hacen ebrios aquí?-pregunto la dulce princesa

-Hic…quiero que me dé una botella de vino…hic….para dárselo a mi nuevo amigo y dice que están en problemas-dijo Maicol mostrando una lagartija

-Maicol están ebrios y además las lagartijas no hablan-dijo la dulce princesa

-¿Entonces cómo puedo hacer esto?-pregunto la lagartija mientras empezaba a bailar-Soy Mike el Hovat y soy súper mega chévere

-No lo puedo creer es un lagarto que habla-dijo la dulce princesa impresionada-tienen que irse a ayudar a Fin Jake y a Slenderman están en el reino de flama

-Ok hick…nos vemos luego preciosa-dijo Maicol

-No se preocupe…los traeremos en una o cien piezas-dijo Jane

Mike se transformó en un velociraptor y Maicol y Jane se subieron a su lomo y salieron del dulce reino

-¡Arre caballito!-dijo Jane

-¡No soy caballo soy un reptil!-dijo Mike llegando al reino de fuego

-Hola ¿hay alguien en casa?-pregunto Maicol tocando la puerta de fuego

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto un guardia de fuego abriendo una ventanita de la puerta

-Soy tu esposa déjame entrar-dijo Maicol

-¡Vete antes de que te elimine basura!-dijo el guardia cerrando la ventana

-Pues ni modo-dijo Maicol colocando un jet y unos tubos de una maquina detrás del jet y presionando un botón

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunto Mike

Mike salió volando con el jet rompiendo la puerta y de los tubos salió una niebla húmeda que dejaba a todos inconscientes y mareados hasta que se estrelló con el calabozo de los chicos

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Fin

-El mi amigo Mike el hovat-dijo Maicol

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-pregunto el rey flama detrás de los chicos

-Muy bien rey flama no quería tener que hacer esto pero…o hace una alianza con Ooo para derrotar a los malos o Maicol aprieta un botón y te extingue-dijo Fin

-¿Me amenazas?...no hay duda que fuiste la mejor opción de mi hija lástima que no funciono pudiste ser un cuñado malévolo…acepto-dijo el rey flama

-Muy bien vámonos antes que cara de antorcha nos mate-dijo Slenderman

Los cinco se subieron sobre Mike y se dirigieron a la casa del árbol, en ella estaban jugando Cris y Ben

-Mierda este día no puede ser peor-dijo Jeff

-Hola-dijeron todos

Mike sin querer piso la cara de Jeff

-¡Auch!-dijo Jeff

-Ups lo siento-dijo Mike haciéndose a un lado

-¡Me las pagaras! Te convertiré en un bolso de mujer-dijo Jeff levantándose y persiguiendo a Mike

-Hola amiguita ¿Por qué el cielo es verde?-pregunto Jane mirando el cielo

-¿Estas ebria?-pregunto Andrea

-Creo que no-dijo Ben mirando el cielo

El cielo se empezó a teñir de verde y rojo mientras que soplaba un viento con aroma a ceniza

-¿Esto no sucede todos los días o sí?-pregunto Jeff

-No-dijeron Fin y Jake

Todos fueron al dulce reino y se encontraron con la dulce princesa

-¿Por qué el cielo esta de otro color?-pregunto Slenderman

-No lo sé-dijo la dulce princesa-tenemos que re-agruparnos en el bosque del este

-¿Oye sabes dónde está mi hermana?-pregunto Maicol

-Oh…lo siento Maicol pero ella está muerta-dijo la dulce princesa

Maicol se sentía triste pero se centró en lo que importaba ahora

Todos se fueron al bosque donde había tropas de dulces con forma humana, fuegos humanoides, vampiros, mini hots dogs, frutas con forma humana, otros eran peces humanos que controlaban el agua, otros eran hombres roca, otros eran hombres árboles, Etc.

-Wow hay muchos guerreros por aquí-dijo Fin

-Si son más de 8 millones en total-dijo la dulce princesa-¡ahora ataquemos el reino!

El ejército fue hacia un cementerio al frente de un castillo pero veinte metros antes de llegar salieron muchos monstruos, Mike agarro a los chicos y fueron a un alcantarilla

-¿Por qué haces eso? Nos perdemos la batalla-dijo Fin

-Tenemos que ir directo a donde están los malos-dijo Jane

-Si además tenemos que evitar llamar la atención o nos atrasaran-dijo Maicol

-¿Dónde está Cris?-pregunto Andrea

Miraron a todas partes pero no estaba

-¡Mierda!-grito Jeff tratando de salir de la alcantarilla pero la tapa no se abrió-oh joder

Mientras tanto en la superficie

La guerra era una locura, todo estaba hecho una…mierda…Cris estaba caminando con su muñeca, unos monstruos de fuego verde

-Hola-dijo Cris

-Me comeré tu piel-dijo el monstruo de fuego verde

Justo cuando abrió su boca para devorarla el sujeto parecido a Jeff clavo un cuchillo en la boca atravesándolo

-Gracias papi-dijo Cris mientras seguía caminando

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas

Los chicos seguían caminando hasta que encontraron en una sala, en ella estaba una maquina con cuatro compuertas, en las compuertas estaba Baltazar, Zalgo, el Lich y Vladimir, empezaron a salir rayos, estruendos hasta que los cuatro desaparecieron

-¿Dónde están esos idiotas?-pregunto Jeff

-No lo se-dijo Fin

De repente salieron muchos monstruos de la nada, Jeff y Fin dejaron que todos se encarguen de ellos, caminaron hasta un pasillo donde terminaba con una gran puerta

-¿Entramos?-pregunto Fin

-Pues claro-dijo Jeff pateando la enorme puerta

Al abrirla se encontraron con "algo" era de dos metros y medio, dientes como de vampiro, la mitad de la cara no estaba y solo había un cráneo con ojo rojos, cuernos negros, tenía una enorme espada de hierro verde con negro **(que original)** tenía camisa negra con roja, jeans, zapatos rojos y un reloj de bolsillo de plata

-Caballeros su fin está muy cerca-dijo esa cosa

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Fin

-¡Soy la fusión entre El Lich, Vladimir Krad, Zalgo y Baltazar soy el malvado más poderoso del multi-verso soy el monstruo más grande que hayan conocido soy Ente!-dijo esa cosa golpeando su pecho en orgullo

-Pues espero que duerma bien para siempre señor poderoso-dijo Jeff saltando hacia el

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros cerca de Ente algo lo detuvo como si fuese un campo de fuerza invisible

-Jeff the killer…el mejor asesino de todos…que decepción resultaste-dijo Ente tocando el pecho de Jeff

Jeff salió disparado como si algo lo empujara muy fuerte cayéndose en el piso

-¡Prepárate para ser derrotado Ente!-dijo Fin desenfundando su espada, salto sobre la cabeza de Ente y cuando la espada estaba a unos poco centímetros sucedió lo mismo-rayos-susurro para luego ser disparado contra la pared

-Patético…ratas me encargare de que mueran-dijo Ente

Ente volvió a lanzar a Jeff y Fin esta vez destrozando la puerta y dejándolos tirados en la sala anterior donde solo había cadáveres de monstruos

-Cuando esto acabe haré que Marceline y Andrea sufran mucho…tal vez luego las viole-dijo Ente mientras seguía sonriendo malvadamente

-¡Eso nunca!-gritaron Fin y Jeff corriendo hacia Ente

Ente volvió a dispararlos cayeron al piso, Ente disparo una esfera verde y luego todo empezó a oscurecerse para los chicos

En otro lado

Jeff y Fin estaban sentados en una habitación donde era totalmente blanco con mucha iluminación luego al frente de ellos salió Cris

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Fin

-Están en su sub-consiente-dijo Cris

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto Jeff

-Para ayudarlos…miren la máquina que ellos usaron para fusionarse sigue intacta úsenla para matarlos y salvar al mundo-dijo Cris

-Okey gracias Cris-dijo Fin

-De nada y adiós papi-dijo Cris abrazando a Jeff

Jeff algo sonrojado le correspondió el abrazo

-Adiós-dijeron los dos

-Adiós-dijo Cris

Todo se empezó a oscurecer de nuevo

En el castillo

Fin y Jeff se levantaron mareados y abrieron las puertas del artefacto y entraron en ellas

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Fin

-No sé-dijo Jeff

El artefacto empezó a brillar mientras ráfagas de electricidad salían esparcidas, luego un humo salió de una puerta que estaba entre las demás y de él, salió el resultado **(imagínense no pondré descripción) **en su mano tenía una gran espada **(parecida al de pirámide Head) **

**-**Esto estará de pelos-dijo "eso" entrando a otra sala

En ella estaba Ente mientras disparaba varios rayos mortales hacia el campo de batalla

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Ente

-Yo soy mega héroe pero puedes llamarme MH fenómeno-dijo "eso" sacando su espada y haciendo un corte muy grande en el pecho de Ente

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante-dijo Ente sacando su espada

Ente lanzo un ataque horizontal pero MH lo esquivo, luego MH pateo a Ente en la cara haciendo que retrocediera, Ente lanzo un rayo verde MH recibió el ataque pero casi no le dolió, corrió hacia Ente y le hizo otra cortada esta vez en el estómago pero no muy profunda, Ente corrió hacia MH y salto luego hizo un ataque horizontal haciéndole un pequeño corte a MH en la mejilla luego le dio un codazo en la espalda haciendo que cayera al piso luego hizo un ataque vertical, MH pateo la empuñadura haciendo que retrocediera luego se levantó de un salto corrió y salto hacia Ente propinándole una patada en la cara, Ente clavo su espada en el estómago de MH haciendo que escupiera mucha sangre

-¿Sientes eso?...es la muerte respirando cerca de ti…-dijo Ente sacando su espada del estómago de MH

MH con mucha dificultad se levantó y clavo su espada en el corazón, del cuerpo de Ente salió un brillo verde oscuro se empezó a elevar por los cielos la lanzo un grito que resonó por todo el castillo y exploto al igual que los monstruos dejando solamente polvo por los aires, luego los chicos entraron en la sala

-¿Estarás así para siempre?-pregunto Slenderman

-No che-dijo MH

De su cuerpo salió brillo negro luego un humo negro y aparecieron Fin y Jeff

-Eso estuvo… ¡de pelos!-gritaron Fin y Jeff

-Muy bien…¿eso fue todo?-pregunto la dulce princesa

-Eso creo-dijeron Fin y Jeff

-Bueno…es hora de festejar-dijo la dulce princesa

Todos volvieron a Ooo haciendo una enorme fiesta, Cris volvió a su tiempo y juro a Ben que se volverían a encontrar años después, Jeff y Andrea…digamos que aprenderían a ser padres prontos, Fin y Jake hicieron una de las más grandes fiestas de Ooo y todos los demás siguieron con sus vidas

**Fin... ¿o no?**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Había un hombre en una casa vieja, se notaba que la pintura era vieja porque empezaba a caer

-Disfruten sus vidas….porque pronto-dijo una voz

Otras voces empezaron a reír maliciosamente el cielo en ese lugar empezaba a nublarse había un aire de maldad y crueldad en el aire


End file.
